Conventional robots generally use chips as brains of the robots. The conventional robots have some problems:
1) Since the brains of the conventional robots are the chips installed in the robots themselves, the robots own limited computing ability and storage capacity which are limited by computing ability and storage capacity of the chips.
2) No matter the robots compute or not, and no matter problems the robots are solving is complicated or simple, the robots occupy fixed computing ability and storage capacity.
3) Interaction between robots needs peer to peer communication, when there are M robots for communicating, there will be M*(M−1)/2 communication paths, which are not easy to manage and may lead chaos.
Thus, the conventional robots need to be improved and developed,